Electric Hearts
by JillyBean1314
Summary: Connor suggests, well, forces all the elders to go on a month-long camping trip in which they end up with more drama than they bargained for.
1. Prologue- Picking Cabins

"Elders, gather 'round," Connor yelled from the kitchen, putting away the reminiscent of breakfast. Kevin grabbed the bowl of grapes, eating one himself, then turning to the group leader to feed him one. Kevin smiled and Connor blushed, eating the grape as the bowl was placed on the table. He and Kevin weren't a thing, that's definitely not the case. First of all, no one even knew Connor was having thoughts like these. He didn't feel anyone should know, it's not like he was pursuing on them, as Kevin would put it. And he was pretty sure Kevin was interested in women, anyway. But that didn't change the fact that they were pretty close as friends and it made Connor and his inevitable feelings uncomfortable.

The elders slowly gathered in the kitchen from having washed their hands in the bathroom. "What happened, Elder McKinley?" Elder Thomas inquired.

His question went unanswered as Kevin sat on the counter, swinging his legs enthusiastically, wincing when he saw Connor's death glare in his direction. "_Elder Price," _he scolded, "this is a place for eating f—"

"Eating food, not my butt cheeks, I get the point," Kevin rolled his eyes and continued to sit there anyway. Connor threw his hands up in annoyance and turned to the elders who had gathered at the table.

"Alright, elders, I've made a decision. Start packing, because tomorrow, we're going on a month-long camping trip!" Connor threw his fists into the air, smiling, while silence came from the room.

"Really, Con?" Kevin questioned.

"We're in a meeting, Elder Price, it's _Elder McKinley _to you. And what's wrong with that? It'll be fun, you just wait and see."

"What I think Elder Price is trying to say is, that—um, well… why would we go camping for an entire month with no power or anything when we have the luxury of this mission place? With _electricity?" _James Church spoke and all the elders nodded.

"And what about food?" Arnold asked with his arms folded.

"Because, number one, what's the fun in that? We're here every day of our lives, come on you guys, we will have power! And a working shower and toilet! Because I rented us cabins. And I'll let you even choose who shares a cabin with you. And we will have food, it's called grocery shopping guys. Just hear me out on this?" He pleaded.

_They'll probably all hate me for this, but he's too adorable to say no to, _Kevin thought. "I'm in."

"See? Thank you, Elder Price."

James and Chris shrugged at the same time, before answering in unison, "Alright, why not?"

All the elders gradually began saying yes and Connor smiled broadly. "Great, well we'll be leaving at about 2 P.M. sharp tomorrow, so I recommend you start packing now." They all filed out until Connor was completely alone. Kevin somehow must've forgotten his orange juice from the morning, and walked quietly back in to retrieve it. What he saw made him almost pound on the floor crying of laughter.

Elder McKinley was by himself in the kitchen doing an overly-peppy happy dance because he'd gotten his way with the camping trip. He loved to dance in his free time, and eventually wanted to pursue a career in it. So, to say the least, he wasn't bad at all. After double-turning and axel-turning he landed face-to-face with Kevin, to which the look of happiness on Connor's face turned to embarrassment. His cheeks turned absolutely bright red and he straightened out his shirt and tie and adjusted his pants. "Good day, Elder Price," he said with false pride and strode out of the entire building, needing a walk to get his mind off of what would be in store when he came back, knowing that Kevin would probably tell everyone.

…

"Elders, please come here," Connor took control of everyone once again. It was promptly 1:00 P.M. and he still needed to sort out rooming for everyone. "We have 4 cabin, Cabin A, B, C, and D. Each cabin has two bunk-beds and a master bed. Therefore, each cabin can hold 3 people, and 4 if needed and you don't mind sharing a bed. Please write your names down on the cabin sheet you want. I'll be an extra person on any available cabin." All the elders filled in their names and he took the sheets to read them. "Cabin A: Elder Davis, Elder Schrader, Elder Green, and Elder Neeley. Cabin B: Elder Thomas, Elder Zelder, Elder Church, and Elder Young. Cabin C: Elder Cunningham. Cabin D: Elder Cross, Elder White, Elder Michaels, and Elder Harris. Wait—why does Elder Cunningham have an entire cabin to himself?"

He shrugged in response but was obviously pleased, even though Connor was not. Everyone else nodded in assurance and went to bring their packed bags to the truck. When Kevin was about to go, too, Connor called out.

"Hey, Kev? Your name isn't on here."

Kevin cleared his throat, and still stuttered as he gave out his reply. _Why is he so nervous? It's just a simple question. _"I-I, um, I was w-waiting to see what, um… I was waiting to see what cabin you put your name down for so I can pick that one, too," Kevin mumbled out and ducked his head.

Connor sighed, but still smiled. "Really? You'd want the boring group-leader to room with you to correct you on everything you do?" He paused, and his facial expression turned somewhat serious. "_Like your coffee-drinking obsession?"_

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kevin asked nervously, suddenly very interested in putting away all the clean cups. Connor sighed, yet still grinned. _I should be reprimanding him right now, but how can he be so… what's the word? _Still thinking, he grabbed half the cups from the counter and put them away for the other boy.

_Precious? Is that it? _"Look, just write your name down on one because I know how you like your freedom from the rules—which there _shouldn't be any freedom at all—_and I'd be a downer ther—"

"No, you wouldn't, Con!" Kevin protested. He loved calling him by his first name when they weren't in meetings. It made him feel like he actually had a casual friend to talk to, not formally in a meeting. "You know that we have to all be civil with each other, but my only real friends here are Arnold, and well, you," he blushed. They both seemed to do that around each other quite a bit lately. "And unless I've been making this up in my head all this time and you actually hate me, I would say that we're too close of friends for you to rat me out and get me kicked out of the Church."

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose because, well, he was right. _You could murder someone and I wouldn't have the guts to rat you out. _"Why don't you write your name down on Cabin C, Arnold's there and I know you two are friends. Oh and all the other cabins are full anyway, we're being stupid, Kevin. We have to be together because you were too much of a chicken to write your name down before," he stuck his tongue out as he teased. He grabbed the pen and signed off his and Kevin's names.

They then scurried off to load their bags into the huge van that would carry everyone in now just a few minutes.

…

"So…" Arnold huffed and stood awkwardly in front of the van with all the other boys. "Who's driving?"

"Well we'll take turns," Kevin suggested. "But um," he fake coughed. "I say Connor should go first…"

"What! Why me?" He protested, frustrated and not even noticing Kevin calling him by his first name. Kevin leaned in very close to him and nearly put his lips on his ear. Obviously he was too close to see, but Connor was blushing tomato red (of course _he _had to have the palest skin in the world) and his breathing was unsteady. Kevin's breath was on his ear and he had to remind himself to actually listen to what he was whispering.

"Arnold's itching to drive and I don't know if we should resort to that just yet," Kevin whispered. He then returned to where the other elders were, thankfully, minding their own business.

"Elder Cunningham, how about I drive first? Then we'll see who's awake later and switch off with someone else, okay?" He said gently. Arnold frowned but agreed.

Let's just say they were extremely lucky the van was humungous. There were 4 rows of seats going back, each row holding 4 people, and then there was the driver seat and the passenger's seat. And it had an entire trunk full of their luggage. They got _really _lucky. Connor climbed into the driver's seat once everyone was settled and started the engine. Instead of grabbing an empty seat all the way in the back with his fellow elders, Kevin jumped into the passenger's seat and faced a thoroughly confused Elder McKinley.

"I figured I'd stay here to keep you company," Kevin smiled—to which Connor nearly melted in front of him—and turned towards the back to see where everyone else decided to sit. Pretty soon they were on the road and when they thought things would be calm, the fun was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the crappy prologue sort of thing. It pains me to say it but i think my heart's taking a break from Klaine lately? I don't know, McPriceley gives me feels and makes me happy. Anyway, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ACTUALLY START THE FUNNY AND ROMANTIC LONG-AWAITED CAMPING TRIP!**

**I don't plan to entirely steal your fanfiction bro but i sort of had the idea a WHILE ago (im talking like 10 years old while ago) for a camping trip, but pursued it because of the amazing one-shot story "The Camping Trip" by givemesidewalkshadows. You should all read it, it was adorable!**

**(this isn't a one-shot though, it's def def gonna be multi-chaptered)**

**Since i did say it's a month-long camping trip, there will be if all things go as planned, a different activity every day. And it won't be one chapter is one day, i hope to be at LEAST 2,000 words long per chapter and there be 2-3 chapters for one day (i'm hoping.) **

**Therefore, if there's any ideas you guys come up witcho crazay minds, feel free to leave a review or PM me! I'll happily take suggestions, but i sort of have some ideas already so if i can't fit yours in please don't get offended. **

**Fun fact time: I used to go camping with my family in Pennsylvania every august (we don't do it anymore though D: it was my favorite thing) and that's how i have all these details on what they're doing and how it'll work out (we had cabins with electricity we're lame campers leave us alone) so yeaaaaah.**

**THANKS FOR READING, LOVES!**

**LOVE YA!**

**X0X0X0 **

**~Special K-Kray**


	2. Day 1 Part 1- CONEDOMES

It was a calm, warm day. There was pretty much no traffic, and you could hear the birds chirping beautifully as they drove closer to the site. The light radio music in the background and hearing Kevin humming along made Connor smile to himself. The clouds were aligned perfectly, and—

"Guys, I'm hungry! Where's the foooooooood?" Arnold whined from the backseat. Elder Green sighed and turned to him once again.

"For the last time, Elder Cunningham, we're going grocery shopping when we get there."

"But you said that _hours ago!" _He complained obnoxiously.

"It's only been ten minutes," Kevin said under his breath to which Connor snorted and continued to drive.

"I seriously think that this is wrong. You're starving your fellow elders, specifically me, so you can go on a camping trip that no one really wants to go on, and I could file you in to the police, and—"

Suddenly, not able to take much more, Kevin turned up the radio about 15 notches in order to tune his companion out. The red-haired boy winced and turned to Kevin with a disturbed expression while it simply went ignored and he was forced to focus on the road with the music blaring.

The rest of the ride actually went pretty nice. Soon Arnold fell asleep, along with most of the other elders, and the radio was turned down low again. The two boys in the front of the van took advantage of the quiet time alone to just talk. They got to know each other surprisingly a lot better than they had before. Obviously they were in the same mission place and spent an _awful _lot of time together, but they weren't companions and therefore couldn't find out certain things about each other. At around 11 P.M. Connor had finally decided he'd done enough driving to last him a lifetime, and Kevin took over quick enough so Arnold wouldn't wake up and ask to drive.

About four hours later, they finally arrived.

All the lights went on in the van as Kevin and Connor opened up all the doors. "Guys, wake up," Connor lightly said. He was tired, but he didn't want to be rude to anyone by forcing them awake. Unfortunately, no one even peeked an eye. "Should we lock the doors and just let them sleep here tonight?" He asked and Kevin shook his head. So, he tried some more. "Please wake up? I'd rather this just be a nice start to the trip…"

Kevin had enough of this. _Screw being nice, Connor isn't rude enough. _Putting in his Disney CD, he put the volume up to 40 and warned Connor to stand back. He skipped to Be Prepared from The Lion King and hit play. He ran away as fast as he could.

"AAAAAH OH MY HEAVENLY FATHER WHAT IS THAT?!" Elder Zelder screeched, covering his ears.

"It's Disney, I swear Kevin when I find you…" Elder White yelled and ran out of the van. Other screaming elders followed, all except for Elder Cunningham.

"Morning Ladies. Seems as though you wouldn't rise and shine any other way," Kevin said in his sing-song voice and went to turn off the music. Groaning and complaining about how Kevin was apparently a "dictator," the elders grabbed their luggage from the trunk and put it in their respected cabins. Kevin tossed Connor his and gestured him to follow him when he saw another body still in the truck.

"Are you serious? He slept through all of that?" Kevin threw his head back and closed all the doors and the trunk. He cracked a window for air, but locked the doors just in case. Although they were in some rural area out in the middle of Africa—who could possibly want to get into the car? Shaking his head, he and Connor went into cabin C. There was sort of an awkward pause once they got in. When they first entered there was the all-in-one kitchen and living room, which was quite small. It was likely they'd be one on top of the other most of the time. Then, down a very short hallway, there was the even tinier room containing two bunk beds, and a surprisingly larger master bedroom behind it next to the miniature bathroom. Most people were probably complaining, but it made Connor feel at home in the rural areas, for some reason he couldn't explain if asked.

Kevin Price, on the other hand, was dreading ever agreeing to this. There was barely enough room for his hair supplies, and the cabinets would all have to be completely wiped down before he could manage to hide his instant-coffee some place where Connor would never find it. Then he realized something else. "Hey Connor? We're on a mission. Couldn't we get in trouble for camping out here? And aren't we breaking a _ton of rules? _One being never share a bed?"

Connor sighed. He briefly considered this back in the missionary place, but never dwelled on it. _Kevin's a rebellious, exciting person. He's probably interested in other rebellious, exciting people. _With that thought, he made his next move. "What the center doesn't know won't hurt them, now will it?" He said with a mischievous smile as he pulled out the Windex supplies the last person kindly put on top of the fridge for them to use.

Kevin was taken way aback. By that, I mean he was blown into, like, year 900 B.C. But, could you blame him? _Connor McKinley: responsible leader and childish optimistic goofball. Who knew he had the guts to actually own his freedom?_

Nonetheless, he grabbed a cloth and sprayed some Windex and began scrubbing the counters as Connor had wipes to wipe down all the insides of the cabinets. It was quite amusing for them to hear the distant troubled screams of elders running out of their cabins from spiders or other bugs, or in Connor's case, lack of cleanliness.

"Connor McKinley, you get back in here this instant!" Kevin screeched as he put his hands on his hips angrily. How did he not even hear Connor's quick escape?

"There is no way I'm going back in there! There were _spider webs _in the _fridge, _Kevin!" He yelled back as he paced the outside of the cabin.

"Wow, do I care?" Came his sassy reply. "I'm not cleaning this place by myself. If that's the case, you can go sleep in the car with Arnold."

"You wouldn't do that to me… you love me too much," he pouted but Kevin scoffed and tapped his foot irritably.

_Please, you wish I loved you enough for that to work. _"I'm not cleaning crap for you—"

"_Language, _Price."

"—So either you come and help me or have fun next to a snoring Arnold in a freezing car all night."

In the end, Elder McKinley wound up going to visit Elder Thomas in their already-clean cabin, considering they had four people working on it. He sat on the couch and played cards with them—leaving a frustrated Kevin Price to clean his entire cabin head-to-toe by himself. For _hours._

...

It was about 4:30 A.M. by the time Kevin decided he should probably get to bed. He took a quick five-minute shower (surprisingly too tired to wash his luscious hair) and slid into the large bed in the master bedroom. That's when he felt heat beside him. He took the covers off his face and reached a hand out to find a sleeping figure beside him. "_Connor?" _He whisper-yelled. "_Are you kidding me?"_

Connor stirred in his sleep. "Kevin…" he said in a way that could've been mistaken for a moan. He turned away and pulled the covers further up his face.

Of course Kevin didn't think anything of the fact that Connor could possibly be dreaming of him, and he assumed it was because he was awake and saw him there.

"I know you're awake. I'm not stupid. You're not sharing a bed with me, and I think that after all the work I've actually done you should take the smaller bunk bed," he leaned over him and saw he was still inactive. "Connor, get up." When he didn't wake up, Kevin did the first thing that came to mind.

He backed up and plummeted his body much like a belly-flop onto the poor boy.

"Ow!" He awoke with a jolt. "Kevin? Is that you?"

"It's _been _me. I heard you say my name, I know you were awake. Get out of my bed!"

"Whoa whoa, _your _bed?" And then he processed what Kevin said. _Oh. He heard me say his name. _He, of course, blushed and covered his cheeks with his hands although it was dark so Kevin couldn't see anything anyway. _Let's just say I was awake. Sure lying is terrible but having to explain exactly why I was saying his name would be much more horrid… _

"You made me do work. You made me _clean a disgusting cabin by myself. _You don't get to sleep in the big bed?"

Connor made a noise that distinctly sounded like 'ugh' but much more intensified. He was way too tired to get comfortable in a new bed. And besides, he'd be having a hell dream once he went back to sleep, since he hasn't had one already and after his previous dream there would sure be one. "Why don't we just sleep _together?" What am I doing?! I just had an inappropriate dream about him and now I'm asking to—_

_ "Elder McKinley!" _He said and sat up. "We have the privilege of having three people in this cabin. We're not supposed to share a bed."

"But…" his voice became quiet. Of course his nightly hell dreams would be the perfect excuse to stay in this bed, but thinking back on it, he honestly didn't want to trouble Kevin. At least if he were a room or two over he could muffle his cries. He nodded slowly and stood up and without looking back he walked into the other room to sleep.

_Wow, _Kevin thought. _That was easier than I thought. I wonder if he's alright. _Shrugging it off, he went back under the covers close to where Connor lay last, half for the warmth, and half because (though he'd never ever admit it) he really loved the redhead's scent. It was just really comforting and smelled really good. But of course he wouldn't even tell Arnold that.

…

It was the middle of the night when Kevin thought he'd heard something being muffled into a pillow. He sat up to listen closer, but before he knew it, it was gone. And then he heard quiet tip-toes almost as the bathroom light turned on and the water immediately started running. Kevin slowly got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom doorframe. Connor jumped, disappointed that he had failed at keeping Kevin asleep.

"Con?" He asked as his voice was gravelly. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms. "Are you okay?"

Connor put on that fake district leader smile and looked at him artificially assuring. "Of course I am, Elder Price. Just felt a little nauseous." Okay, so he hated lying, but he didn't necessarily consider it lying if it was for the better of them both. He wouldn't have to dwell on the dreams and Kevin wouldn't have to waste his time and lose sleep listening to him pour out his problems on him. "Go back to bed, it's," he glanced at the clock. He hadn't realized how late they'd gone to bed, so they didn't have much time left. "Well I guess you don't have to now, it's 8 AM. I told the Elders I'd give them a wake-up call at about 9. You could join me now, if you'd like," he fake smiled once again and hurried off to his bed room to get dressed. Of course since they were on 'vacation' he threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt with no shirt underneath, since he wanted to preserve clothing before he'd have to go get them washed. Thank God the Ugandans were able to make clothes for them.

Kevin stared for a moment, a little confused at what just happened. He shut off the light and walked back to Connor's room, though the shorter boy hadn't noticed. "Are you sure you're alright, Elder?"

Connor jumped again and looked back, hoping Kevin wasn't standing there to see him get changed. "Y-yeah, I'm absolutely fine. Thanks."

"Nothing you want to talk about? At all?" He sat down on the edge of the bottom bunk, seeing it perfectly made. As was the top one. "You didn't sleep here. Where did you sleep?"

Connor blushed and turned around because of the light peering through the windows made it obvious now. "I slept on the couch in the living room."

"Why?"

_I didn't want to wake you with my stupid screaming and crying. _"It was too cramped in here."

Kevin stared at him. "It doesn't seem that cramped."

"I get claustrophobic sometimes, I can't help it." Well at least that one was true.

Kevin shrugged. "Shall we make breakfast?" He fake coughed. "And coffee?"

Connor rolled his eyes but smiled. "Of course. And we can—oh," he face-palmed himself. "We still have to go grocery shopping. I guess we'll wait for everyone to wake up."

He made a face of disgust. "No, I'd rather not take everyone. No thanks."

Connor giggled. "Fine. I'll leave a note somewhere outside and we'll go now." He ran to the kitchen to grab a pen that Kevin had put somewhere in there last night along with some sticky notepads and wrote out the note. "Hmm, maybe you should write one too so they'll have the chance of seeing it twice. Just in case."

Kevin grudgingly took the pen from him and wrote out one of his own.

Connor stepped outside and put his in swirly handwriting on the fire put.

_**Good morning, lovelies! Elder Price and I have gone out to fetch some ingredients for breakfast. Try not to have too much fine while we're gone! :)**_

_** X0X0,**_

_** Elder McKinley **_

Kevin went outside and placed his on their door.

_**We're at the store. No, you're not coming. It was his idea I swear.**_

_** -Kevin**_

Kevin went up to the drivers' seat this time and started the car as Connor slipped in the passengers' seat.

"Uh, Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a sleeping Arnold in our backseat."

Kevin groaned and stared at Elder Cunningham for a few seconds. "Screw it, he's coming. I don't want him waking up while we're trying to get him out."

Connor shrugged and they pulled out of the camping site, trying to find the nearest grocery store. Which of course had to be a mile or so away.

…

"Kevin, yes I know you're hungry sweetie—" he blushed as the pet name slipped out. "But please stop jumping like a maniac."

"But Connor they have _Mickey Mouse cupcakes!" _He beamed and damn him but Connor couldn't help but find it adorable. He rolled his eyes but nodded for Kevin to put it in the cart. Kevin grinned and put two packs in. They continued walking, picking out things that could probably last a week. They were travelling up and down every isle.

"Kevin, go pick out some fruits."

"Ew, those are boring."

"Apples whiten your teeth."

He walked over and started picking out fruits as Connor went by the vegetables and meat. Kevin came back and put everything in the cart. Connor flashed him a bright smile. "Perfect. Do you want to go through the isles together, or split up I'll do half of the store and you do the other half or—"

"We should go together," he turned away as he bit his lip. "You know, I mean so we can consult each other, yeah."

Connor nodded, though he was freaking out on the inside. "Yes, of course."

They walked up and down the first isle which had all breakfast foods. "Wow, that's convenient," Connor muttered and picked up some cereal boxes.

"Connor, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" He looked at him thoroughly confused.

"Those cereals are boring."

"They're neutral and taste good. Get over yourself."

"Ooh, sass from the district leader," he winked to which Connor blushed and looked away. "And no, only _fun _cereals taste good. Let me pick them out," he took the boxes from Connor's hands, as their hands brushed and he hurried to pull them away. He put _Reece's Puffs, Fruity Pebbles, and Apple Jacks _in the cart. "Not my best work but it's definitely better than _Special K. _I mean how old are you? 19 or 57?"

Connor rolled his eyes and pushed the cart along the next isle. Hygiene and sanitary things. "Ew, I just realized we haven't brushed our teeth," he said as Kevin remembered too and grimaced. Connor picked up four tubes, one for each cabin, and Kevin picked up one box of crest white strips. When Connor gave him a look he shrugged.

"I can't get this perfect a smile without taking care of my teeth," he smiled showing his teeth and threw it in the cart.

They travelled further down and past deodorants, shaving razors, and—

"Hey Connor, what's this?" He picked up a box and inspected it.

"Kevin, put that down," he blushed immensely and tried to swat it out if his hands, but the taller boy obviously had the advantage of height.

"Cone… con… Con-_domes? _Am I pronouncing it right? Hey it sounds like Connor. Con…" He blushed too. "Oh." He put it back on the shelf and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down as he walked behind Connor, trying to pretend that never happened.

"Anyway," Connor said very lowly under his breath as he turned to the next isle. They picked up _plenty _of junk food, some instant-dinners, coffee grinds, milk, bread, butter, and eggs. And then they were on their way to check-out.

They loaded the bags in the car and saw Arnold was _still _sleeping. Connor let out a sigh of relief. "Could you imagine how wrecked this car would be if he woke up in a parking lot somewhere alone?"

"You know I heard that's illegal," Kevin added nonchalantly.

The other boy blanched. "We never speak of this."

With that, they got in the car and drove home, Arnold waking up as they pulled in the camp site and he suspected absolutely nothing, even when the groceries were taken out of the trunk and put in Kevin, Connor, and Arnold's cabin. Much to the distaste of the other elders.

"Hey why do you guys get to hog the food?" Poptarts pouted.

"You realize we'll all be stopping in constantly to get food now right?" Elder Church added.

Kevin shrugged. "Whatever. We probably won't be in there anyway."

"And you could've waited until we woke up so we could all go food shopping," Elder Neeley said.

Connor walked away quickly, letting Kevin explain this one all on his own. He obviously didn't make it seem less rude than it really was.

"Yeah, that's kind of why we left before everyone woke up," he walked away when Neeley seemed offended. He walked into their cabin where only Connor sat on the table just staring around the room. He found it cute that he liked to just take in his surroundings.

"Ready to make breakfast?" He asked with a grin and Connor nodded excitedly as they got out the ingredients.

* * *

**A/N: JIDNKSFHIOLDKSFNLSF so i updated it (which its probably crap sorry its midnight and this is my procrastination (math packet ew aND I ALMOST SAID 'ITS MYYY PREROGATIVE' OHMYGOSH) **

**so yeah i got a guest review (tHANK TO THAT REVIEWER PERSON BTW) and he/she/they said this was in character and connected well and i think i jINXED THAT OOPS BECAUSE THIS IS DEFINITELY WORSE THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER UGH**

**anyway**

**sorry i haven't been writing i've been busy and i've been rping and i can't write when i rp it just doesnt mix sorry but hERE I AM ONCE AGAIN IM TORN INTO PIECES**

**(sorry yes that was necessary)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME WITH IDEAS FOR THE CAMPING TRIP BECAUSE I'LL RUN OUT OF IDEAS EVENTUALLY I NEED THEM DESPERATELY PLEASE?**

**okaaaaaaiiii**

**love uuuuuuu**

**xoxoxo**

**~special k-kray**


	3. Day 1 Part 2- I LIKE EGGS

Connor got out the eggs, milk, and needed pots. He poured what was needed and started up the stove. Kevin stood there for moral support.

"Kev, are you planning on doing anything?" Connor asked with his hands on his hips.

"Psh, of course! I can cook amazingly," he bragged and crossed his arms.

The redhead perched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Prove it."

A panicked look spread across his face, but he quickly covered it up by flipping the eggs. Of course, besides the fact that it was way too early to flip, two went flying.

"Elder Price!" He screeched and picked up the eggs that landed on the stove and counter and placed them back in the pot. Sure it wasn't the most sanitary thing, but he couldn't afford to buy one too many eggs. "Forget it. You can't cook. I'll just go get Poptarts or something."

Kevin looked slightly insulted. "What? No, I want to cook with you!" He said a little too defensively. He suddenly grew shy and blushed; praying it didn't show in the light. Which it probably did. "Maybe... You could teach me?"

Connor looked confused but shrugged it off. _Why is he being nervous? Kevin Price is never nervous._ "Sure, why not. Here just take the spatula and now it's time to flip."

Kevin cautiously took the spatula and tried to scoop it. "Con, it doesn't work."

He rolled his eyes but laughed. "You just have to get it under the egg. You know what I mean?"

Kevin put his other hand in the air. "No, I don't know what you mean!"

"Watch..." He blushed, unsure of what else to do, so he walked behind him and pressed his stomach to Kevin's back. _Turn it off turn it off turn it off! You're just platonically showing him how to flip eggs. Why are you doing this?_ He moved his one arm so it was on top of Kevin's and guided it to flip it correctly.

Kevin's breathing was heavy and his eyes were glazed, making any flipping movements come from the other boy's grip on his hand. He tried to focus on anything but his absolutely heavenly scent, but it was pretty close to impossible.

"...Kev? You okay?" He hadn't even noticed his warmth gone as Connor was in front of him and waving a hand in front of his face.

"H-huh? Yeah, I'm alright," he muttered and went to flip the egg, once again going terribly wrong.

"Have I taught you nothing?" He laughed lightly and noticed Kevin's serious demeanor. "I-I have to use the bathroom, excuse me," he rushed to the bathroom and locked it.

He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face._ Get it out of your head, McKinley. He's perfect. He's everything. He's going to go down in history as a prophet and everyone loves him. You're a screw up who deserves to go to hell because you can't turn off your goddamn feelings. Don't touch him anymore. _Now realizing he's been in there too long, he flushed the toilet and ran the faucet once again. When he walked out, Kevin looked like a shamed puppy.

"Elder Price..." _That's better. Calling him by his first name will only egg you on to do more._ "What did you do?"

Kevin quickly looked up. "Nothing! Nothing at all... Why?"

Connor looked behind him and found the eggs. Burning.

"I left you here for three minutes!" He rushed over and turned off the stove. At least they still looked somewhat edible. He sighed. "It'll have to do."

As he brought out the food, the elders all sat along the tables outside.

...

"Ew," Elder Davis noted with his nose scrunched. "Why do these taste burnt?"

"Yeah it tastes like someone let Elder Price make them," Poptarts said to which Elder Church snorted. Kevin glared.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up Chris and James. Friendly reminder that I still have the keys to the car!"

"GUYS PLEASE," Arnold yelled. "Let's just appreciate the food we have because I'm going to pass out if I don't eat everything right now and this food tastes delicious," He continued devouring his food, seemingly either not noticing or not caring about its disgusting taste. Probably the latter.

Connor was about to make a comment to calm them all down, but instead a disgusted face took place at Arnold's apparent inability to taste at all. They all quieted down and grudgingly finished their breakfast. Of course throughout, Connor kept sneaking glances at Kevin who was sitting by Arnold a few people over. He was sandwiched between Poptarts and Church, who he saw kept making eyes at each other when the other wasn't looking. It made him feel sick. Was it… jealousy that he felt? He knew being gay was wrong, but their non-existent relationship with each other made him jealous because he couldn't even have that. It wasn't fair. And not once did he see Kevin peek up to stare at him. He dejectedly sighed and took his plate into the kitchen, along with Arnold's and Kevin's. The other elders did the same with the people in their cabins.

When he was being courteous as to wash them (mostly because he figured Arnold would forget and Kevin would choose not to) he heard a voice behind him that startled him.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Elder McKinley?" Kevin stated brightly. It made Connor's face flush and his heart leap.

He was falling.

Hard.

And he need to turn his feelings the freak off.

"Uh—um…" He stuttered as he placed their plates and forks out to dry. "I don't know. I figured we could all take a long walk down to the town and see what events they have their."

Kevin nodded. "That sounds good. Do you need help with anything?"

_Yeah, I need you to leave me alone so it's not as hard to get rid of my gay thoughts. _"Nope, nothing," he put on a smile and patted his shoulder as he walked into the bunk-bed room. _Stop being sad. You're ruining this trip for yourself. No one else here is having any problems, so why should you? Just shut up and accept the fact that you're going to be alone because you can't be with men. _He chuckled in his sadness. _You can't have the man you want. _

…

Kevin didn't see Connor's pain. Hell, he didn't know there was pain at all. All he saw was the cheery, optimistic exterior that Connor always put up for the benefit of everyone else. So when he heard his uneasy stuttering, nothing phased him. Connor reassured him with a smile like he always did and stumbled off to go do something else cheerful and positive. To be honest, Kevin really liked that about him. He really liked how he could keep his head up no matter what. Although, he wasn't exactly sure if he liked that about him or envied that about him. He couldn't be happy with what he had, and Connor was always so bright. Maybe that's why he enjoyed being around him so much; the happiness rubs off on him so he can survive the day.

"Hey is my stuff in here?" Arnold whisper-yelled as he entered the cabin. Kevin smiled but rolled his eyes.

"No one's sleeping, you don't have to yell. And yeah, we took it in last night while you passed out in the car," Kevin informed him. When Arnold nodded and turned to leave, Kevin stopped him, having remembered what the redhead had told him before. "Hey, Arnold? Could you tell all the other elders that we're planning on heading out to the town—_walking—_so they should get dressed? And don't tell them to get dressed _up, _we're not going to a wedding. We're just walking around a camp site, Arnold."

Arnold had gotten his hopes up for fancy attire, and sighed but nodded and went to exuberantly tell everyone else. Meanwhile, Price checked the bedroom to find Connor sitting with his arms and legs crossed on the bed facing the window.

"Hey, Con. You okay?" He asked and took a seat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Connor jumped and looked quickly, and he suddenly looked like he'd just seen an angel. Kevin smiled appreciatively because of course he couldn't deny his own beauty, and it was flattering to see Connor look at him like that. Because Connor knew how to turn off his feelings, so it was okay. It was platonic.

"I'm fine, Elder," he assured. "I was just planning the day out. I heard Arnold come in and I know you two are companions so I figured I'd leave you alone."

"Oh, he went to gather the elders because of our excursion."

"Perfect," he smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Kevin. "Shall we go?"

He smiled brightly and took his hand, to which Connor blushed. Because honestly, the other boy expected him to grab his wrist or something. "Let us ride into the sunset," Kevin said in a cheesy manner and put up a Superman arm as he ran out of the room. Connor laughed and trailed behind. It was very rare when he caught Kevin being goofy (when Disney wasn't involved) and he loved every minute of it. _'It' not 'him.' _

…

Once the two emerged from their cabin, all the other Elders gathered into a bunch and headed off to walk down into town. They were definitely going to be _that group. _You know, the obnoxiously loud teenage group that thinks they're the most important thing. Well, that was pretty much just Kevin Price. But everyone would take his lead because who could turn him down?

They passed plenty of other cabins down below in the town that looked like they were used year-round, a bingo place that apparently was a dance party every Saturday night (which would be shortly considering it was Thursday), a huge open field that could be used for anything recreational, a tennis court, a lake, two parks, a few stores, and surprisingly a local swimming pool. Plus the forest they had behind their own cabins? They would definitely not get bored.

"GUYS CAN WE DO ALL TWENTY TODAY? LET'S GO I'M PUMPED!" Arnold exclaimed and several elders rolled their eyes, some huffed, and Kevin wrapped an arm around his shoulders only to clasp that hand over his mouth, muffling his excitement. Connor chuckled and they continued walking.

They all managed to peacefully walk all the way to the end and they turned around, all chatting amongst themselves. They didn't hate each other, far from it. They just had some… disputes at times. Specifically with Elder Price.

Once they made it back to their own cabin camp site, the time read 1:00 P.M. Connor sighed and wandered aimlessly onto the camp site until Kevin's voice was much too close for comfort.

"Watcha thinking about?" He asked innocently.

Connor shrugged but continued to stare. "Everything. It's just so pretty here. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the city and all, but it's nice to be in nature once in a while, you know?"

He nodded and stood beside him so their arms brushed. "I agree. You know I prefer tropical areas, but cities would be next in line, but I don't have a problem with nature. Just so long as I have my bare necessities. Nothing big, just simple stuff so I don't have to go hunting."

He perched an eyebrow. "Which would be…?"

"Just hair products, coffee beans, a coffee maker, appropriate teeth cleaning supplies, and Disney stuffed animals," he shrugged. "Nothing big."

Connor chuckled and bit his lip. Of course Kevin was definitely not one with nature. But none of them were, so who was he to judge?

Suddenly Poptarts appeared behind them. "Hey guys!" He cheerfully said as a few other elders joined them. Most of them were spread out in and out of cabins. "It's only 1 P.M. so what do we do now?"

Connor turned to them. "You guys realize you don't have to take my lead, right? You can do whatever you want. I mean it'd be nice if we stayed as a group, but if you want to do whatever you want around camp or if you want to leave and go down to the town portion of the camp you can do that, too. I just didn't want everyone to be isolated the entire time."

"So we could go hiking?" Elder Zelder asked.

"Or fishing?" Elder Neeley added.

"Or swimming?" Elder Church asked.

"Guys, it's a little too cold for swimming," Poptarts said as he laughed. He nodded and they all walked off.

Kevin was a little upset. He was looking forward for their first group activity being today. "So we're not doing anything for the rest of the day?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Why, did you want to do something as a group?" Then he shook his head. "No, I don't want to be the 'chaperone' of this trip. You guys can control yourselves. It's supposed to be fun. You guys go decide what you want to do, then."

Kevin seemed a little taken aback but nodded and scurried off to where all the other Elders were gathered in Poptarts' cabin which seemed to be the hotspot for all of them. He didn't understand why considering they had the food in theirs. "Hey, guys," he said and entered the room. They all stared but continued their conversations, some nodding and some saying 'hi.' "So Con—Elder McKinley wants us be our own person here. He doesn't want to have to be the chaperone leader person. So he told us to decide what we want to do today."

"_Everything,_" Arnold said theatrically and was shushed by Elder Davis.

No one spoke up for quite a few more minutes and Price looked around expectantly.

"I guess none of us want to do anything just yet. We'll start tomorrow, since we have so many days left. We're all pretty tired from the walk, anyway. And now we have an idea of what's around camp for more ideas tomorrow," James spoke for them all, to which they nodded. As did Kevin and he took a seat on the floor by them and joined their conversations. Connor joined a few minutes later and did the same, but didn't bother scooting all the way across the room to be next to Elder Price. He was content with staying by his companion and the other elders. It was a pretty calm day, they were all fine with just sitting there munching on snacks, talking, and watching some television (Connor knew they would personally sell his organs on e-bay if he didn't rent the cabins with cable). That was until 8 PM finally came and they needed to decide on dinner and what they would do for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: THIS STORY WILL GET MORE INTERESTING DAY 2 I SWEAR THIS WAS LIKE THE INTRO DAY ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT OKAY OKAY ALRIGHT ALRIGHT *CUE MACKLEMORE***

**i've done terrible terrible things audrey**

**and that is in the prologue. With all the elders. THIS IS IMPORTANT SHIZNIT SO LISTEN UP:**

**I'm going to pretend it's just the Uganda elders, despite what the first chapter says.**

**Since this story doesnt have much logic because camp site? uGANDA?**

**And i want it to make sense despite the fact that this is me describing an actual camp site in Pennsylvania but have it set in Uganda **

**So if you're actually giving me a chance with this and continuing to read it, i'm ignoring the elders that are not in Uganda. They're not there for the walk aNYTHING JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**(btw that terrible things audrey was a little shop of horrors quote)**

**okay so anyway since thats confusing as crap**

**should i edit the first chapter for newcomers in the fandom? but that wouldn't make sense because connor and kevin end up together in arnold's cabin because they're all full with four people so i have to use them. fml.**

**Sorry i'm such a terrible writer why do you deal with me**

**I HAD SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY WAIT**

**OH YEAH THAT "SELL YOUR ORGANS ON E-BAY" QUOTE WAS FROM MY FRIEND ANDREA AND I'M ALMOST POSITIVE SHE GOT THAT FROM THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL SO YEAH I DONT TAKE CREDIT FOR THAT QUOTE**

**Also i'm starting school soon so there's no saying when updates will come. **

**BTW DID YOU GET MY PUN IN THE STORY**

**"THAT WAS GOING TO EGG YOU ON TO DO MORE"**

**OR WHATEVER THE HELL CONNOR'S JIMINY CRICKET CONSCIENCE TOLD HIM**

**THEY WERE MAKING EGGS**

**I STARTED LAUGHING SO HARD WHILE I WROTE THAT**

**OH GOD**

**okay i'm rambling sorry **

**love youuuu? (is there anyone actually reading this story)**

**xoxo**

**~special k-kray**


End file.
